


Another terrible day

by SheyShocked



Series: Markus Manfred’s happy family [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Carl Manfred & Markus Parent-Child Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Short & Sweet, Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Wingman Carl Manfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyShocked/pseuds/SheyShocked
Summary: Markus is exhausted after meeting with President Warren and needs to relax. Thankfully, he has the best boyfriend.
Relationships: Carl Manfred & Markus, Carl Manfred & Simon, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Markus Manfred’s happy family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849573
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Another terrible day

This was going to be an awful day. Markus had scheduled meeting with President Warren in about fifteen minutes and he was just putting his clothes on (Simon was to blame, not that he complained). And to make things worse, Leo was having a flu, so he couldn’t come over to look after Carl.

Of course Simon volunteered to help out, but Markus was hesitant to accept. It just didn’t sit well. The blond android was an important member of Jericho, their voice of reason, and – most importantly – his boyfriend. He didn’t want to make him feel like he was only good for housework. But the clock was ticking and Simon insisted, so he finally gave in.

“Don’t worry,” Carl was smirking at him from the hallway. “I’m sure my son-in-law is going to take good care of me.”

It was adorable seeing how sweetly Simon smiled when the old man called him his son-in-law. They weren´t married, not yet, but… all in good time. When androids got the right to walk down the aisle. And to get there, he had to make Warren see reason first. Tough thing to do, but fortunately, he had excellent motivation.

“Just don’t let him persuade you not to give him his daily medicine! And make sure he gets a proper meal. I will take care of house chores when I get back home,” he instructed his better half while fumbling with a tie. Trying to make a decent looking knot with hands shaking so much seemed almost impossible and he grumbled in frustration.

Luckily, Simon took a pity on him before long and interfered. He quickly tied the unruly accessory, his moves calm and precise, ending it with a soft peck on Markus’ cheek.

“Relax, sweetie. We’ll be fine.”

“I know,” he sighed, “it’s just…” Honking from the outside announced his ride has just arrived. He smiled apologetically and gave Simon one last kiss. “I have to go. Bye, honey. Bye, dad.”

“Give them hell, son!” Carl shouted as he run down the stairs. Time to face the music.

***

The meeting was a disaster. Hours and hours of completely futile bickering. Don’t get him wrong, Markus was a very patient man open to debate. But in the end, he was glad they all agreed that this is getting nowhere and the topics will be further discussed later. Not the best outcome, but at least it was not outright failure. Not yet.

When he finally got home, it was already getting dark outside. Fatigued and disappointed, he stepped out of the car. The house-alarm opening doors sounded too loud to his ears – Carl should be sleeping by this time and Simon was probably resting in their room. But there was a light in the kitchen to his surprise. He tensed, afraid the history will repeat itself. Then loosened up a little when he heard Simon humming some silly melody from a TV ad, and running water.

He slipped into the room and saw his boyfriend by the sink, washing dishes (their dishwasher was broken again and Markus made a note to call repair service first thing in the morning). He told Simon not to worry about chores, but considering how dog-tired he felt from the meeting, he surely appreciated it.

Simon probably noticed him right away, but said nothing until he came closer, put his hands on his partner´s lean hips and rested his head on his shoulder. Simon softly chuckled.

“That bad?”

“You have no idea,” he murmured, inhaling the blond android´s scent to ground himself. Leading a revolution meant he had to be strong for his people. And that was fine. Someone had to be their shining beacon of hope. But… sometimes it was just too much. Simon understood that well and has always been his safe harbor. He could use one today.

“Simon?” Markus hesitated. No matter how understanding his boyfriend was, voicing his own needs and desires has never been easy. But Simon was ever so patient. He found one of his hands and squeezed it gently but firmly. His synth-skin was still wet from washing dishes, but this gesture was exactly what Markus needed to gather courage.

“Could you maybe hold me for a little while? It’s been a pretty rough day without you.”

He felt Simon tilt his head so it rested on top of his. “Of course, sweetheart. How about we take it to the dining hall? We could watch that cheesy musical you liked and snuggle on the couch. Sounds good?”

“Perfect,” Markus smiled and thanked rA9 again in silence for giving him such a wonderful partner.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post fanfics on https://sheyshocked.tumblr.com/ You are welcome to visit any time :)


End file.
